Ariadne's Diary
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: A girl desperately looking for her father after 17 years.She doesn't know where he is or what his name was.All she knew was that he studied in Hogwarts,was in Gryffindor and is James Potter's best friend.The problem is he's dead and she never knew.


**Title: Ariadne's Diary**

**Chapter One:**

_June 20, 1998_

There was something that's been keeping me up every night. This kind of thought had never occurred on me. Well, maybe it did. But only once and that was years ago. I just never expected it to appear in my mind all over again.

I never expected myself to feel this sort of emptiness once more.

This started last Sunday when my friends were sending their fathers a 'Happy Father's Day' presents. You see…I never knew my father. So as I observed their excited faces, I was wondering. I was wondering of all my school years looking at my friends sending cards to their father why is it only now that I actually felt…_jealous._ I was wondering who he was. Was he a wizard? Was he a muggle? Were his eyes like mine? Was his hair colour like mine too? What was his name? Why did he abandon me? (If he did abandon my mum and I). And if he didn't abandon us then why didn't he show up until now?

Those questions were left unanswered for the whole 17 years of my life. On my 17th birthday last January, all I ever wished for was he. Reckon my wish was never answered.

I did ask about him once when I was ten but my mother ignored it. There is only one thing that I know about him. That his surname was Black. I should know it because I'm carrying his name right now. My mother never changed it when she married another guy. She said it's the only thing that would only remind me of my father, aside from my looks.

Since Sunday, I decided to know more about my father. I figure out that I should know something about him before I graduate next school year and the best way to know more about him is through my mother.

I know mum's not going to give me a straight answer but I wrote about it to her anyway. Two days later I received her reply. I felt ecstatic when I read her reply. At least I have some bit of information. Although it wasn't that many, I had this glimpse of hope that I might actually see him soon.

I kept on re-reading it all over again and here's what it says:

_Dear Ariadne,_

_I received your letter. I thought you would never ask about him again. I understand how you feel right now. As your mother, I think it's best that I should tell you about your father and I. Pardon me but I do not want to write his name. The pain of recalling our memories together is too much to bear._

_Your father and I were schoolmates in Hogwarts, which was in England. He was a Gryffindor and I was in Ravenclaw. We were in a Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match when we first set on each other's eyes. He was a beater and I was a chaser. He tried not to hit the bludger towards me and his captain was scolding him about it. The game was fast. We lost. 190-30. I felt so sad because it was my first ever Quidditch game. He came to me and comforted me. _

_Since then we never actually communicated. I totally lost hope on him. There were a lot of girls prettier than I am and since he's one of the most popular and handsome guy in school, he had a lot of girlfriends but it wasn't serious. I just smile at him whenever I get the chance to go near him or something like that._

A year later, everything changed. He was on his last year at Hogwarts and I just finished my O.W.L.s last school year. I was sad that it's going to be his last year and I know that after that I'll never see him again. Unexpectedly, he talked to me one day and then a week later we started dating.

_We actually lasted for more than one year or perhaps even more than that. While I was in 7__th__ year, he waited. After my graduation, we got engaged. Our wedding was due nine months after his best friend's wedding. We got married and settled here in Australia. He promised he would change for the better._

_When I was pregnant of you, your father and I were so happy but there was an urgent call from James Potter, his best friend. It had something to do with You-Know-Who and so your father went back to England. He told me to wait for him, I agreed and told him that I will._

_A month later, he returned. Our lives were back to normal again. We were excited for your birth on January. He told me that if the baby would be a girl she was going to be called 'Ariadne'. I agreed of course and told him that if it would be a boy I would name it._

_He left again one night. I didn't know what really happened on that night. I just saw him mad with fury and at the same time his eyes were in great despair. He was holding this crumpled paper. He left right away on his flying motorbike without telling me anything._

_I waited for weeks and didn't have any single idea on his whereabouts. Months had passed; you were already born and named you the name that your father had suggested. Years flew by and I started to forget about him. Our marriage was annulled because of desertion, not that he did desert me. I fully forgot about him when I met your uncle Jim and that's the end of it. I never knew the reason why he left all I remember was his angry and sad face._

_Hope this will make you feel better._

_Your mother,_

_Audrey_

I know it was not that brief but I would rather have that rather than having nothing at all.

My mother might have missed some bits in the letter but there was one thing that was really important in the letter. _James Potter._ I think he's going to be the key to everything. After all he's my father's best friend and surely he'll know where my father is.

After hours of thinking I finally set a goal on what I would do during my summer holidays:

1.Go to England,

2.And find James Potter

But before all of that, I have tests to study on and take.

**A/N: Hoped that was okay. R&R!!**


End file.
